Un resultado no esperado
by Leana Bodt
Summary: Kise es un chico que se preocupa mucho por sus amigos. Pero debe saber que no todas las buenas acciones, retribuyen el resultado esperado. A veces es incluso mejor. / Yaoi. Lemon. Trío.
1. Buenas intenciones, situacion caprichosa

**Notas del fanfic:**

Por fin me han soltado de la jaula y ahora atacaré la cuidad con mucho porno gay~ muajajaja! Ok no, lo siento, los exámenes no me han dejado en muy buen estado. Ok, nunca lo he estado, pero eso no es lo que importa…

Esta vez les he traído un trío de estos sensualones personajes de la serie "Kuroko no Basket" He visto imágenes de estos tres juntos y se me hace tan sexy que mi pervertida mente no se resistió e.e

Ojalá que esta repentina inspiración les guste!

**Advertencias: **Yaoi. Lemon. Trío.

* * *

**Notas del capítulo:**

El fic se desarrolla al término de la segunda temporada de la serie, durante las Semifinales.

**_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen o hace rato que estarían todos embarazados (¿?)_**

* * *

**Un resultado no esperado**

I.- Buenas intenciones, situaciones caprichosas.

Las puertas de la tienda se abren agitando el cabello rubio del jugador de Kaijo. Kise sostiene la bolsa de las compras y con una sonrisa digna de un anuncio publicitario puesta en el rostro, mostrando sus dientes perfectos.

Camina por la calle con paso rápido, llegando a la entrada del enorme edificio donde está su departamento. Entra en él y deja la bolsa con las compras sobre la mesa, para dejarse caer sobre el sillón al tiempo que su celular comienza a sonar con una melodía electrónica, propia de una discoteca.

— ¡_Arroz*_!

— Kise, ¿Dónde estás? —La voz de Moriyama suena bastante animada.

— En mi departamento, acabo de llegar.

— ¿Por qué no te animas y nos acompañas hoy al Karaoke? Habrá un montón de chicas lindas…

— Lo siento, no puedo —responde Kise con una mueca, cerrando los ojos y reclinándose más sobre el elegante sillón de cuero negro de su departamento—. Hoy me reuniré con unos amigos.

— ¿Te refieres a ese par de monstruos que no se soporta? —Pregunta el chico al otro lado de la línea, su voz se nota bastante incrédula—. No puedo creer que sigas con eso, Kise. Ellos son un caso perdido, el ego de uno molesta al otro, que por lo demás pierde los estribos con mucha rapidez. Además no puedes obligar a dos personas a llevarse bien.

Kise frunce el ceño, haciendo un puchero ante las palabras de su compañero de equipo. El bufido se escucha a través del celular mientras el rubio golpea con el puño el sillón.

— Ambos son mis amigos, tendremos que toparnos en muchas reuniones, alguien debe hacer el esfuerzo para que se lleven bien, ¿no? Además, solo les hace falta un empujoncito.

— No, mi querido Kise, hará falta mucho más que eso. Pero bueno, ya debo irme, si cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde estamos. Suerte.

Moriyama se lleva el celular al bolsillo con una mueca en el rostro y cuando se gira, Kasamatsu está de pie en el marco de la puerta del camarín, mirándolo con una ceja alzada, resaltando sus bellos ojos azules.

— ¿Realmente crees que cambiará de opinión? —Pregunta el capitán de Kaijo con voz divertida—. Cuando a Kise se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quién lo detenga.

— Lo sé —responde Moriyama sonriendo ampliamente hacia el moreno—. Entonces, ¿serás tú el que nos acompañe?

— Olvídalo. Y quita esa expresión de idiota.

Kasamatsu siente el sonrojo en sus mejillas, todo el mundo sabe lo mucho que le cuesta hablar con las chicas, por eso no comprende cual es el afán de sus amigos por llevarlo a esas reuniones con el fin de conquistar a una.

Siendo seguido por un insistente Moriyama, salen hacia el pasillo rumbo a la salida de la escuela.

Mientras tanto, Kise se levanta del sillón de un salto, con una sonrisa decidida y todas las ganas de llevar su plan a cabo cuanto antes.

— Lograré que esos dos por lo menos no se muerdan cuando estén cerca.

Y con ello en mente, el rubio se dirige al cuarto de baño dando saltitos.

Una vez listo, cierra la puerta de su departamento, acomodando la capucha de su polerón de color gris, y las zapatillas del mismo color hacen juego, contrastando con sus ajustados jeans de color negro. Despidiéndose del conserje, el chico sale a tomar un taxi.

******-.-.-**

Kagami se detiene frente al refrigerador para guardar la caja de leche de la cual se acaba de servir un vaso. Con solo unos shorts rojos puestos y una playera sin mangas de color negro, el chico se mueve por el departamento, que al tener la calefacción encendida tiene una alta temperatura, comparada con la estación del año en que se encuentran.

De pronto el timbre suena y el pelirrojo frunce el ceño, sus ojos viajan hacia el reloj de la pared: 9:28 de la noche, realmente no espera a nadie a estas horas. Camina hacia la puerta y al poner un ojo por la mirilla, ve que todo está negro. Y el único que tapa la mirilla es, nada más ni nada menos, que ese modelo escandaloso.

— Deberías estar durmiendo, Kise —dice Kagami desde el otro lado de la puerta, con voz neutral, sin siquiera tener intención de abrirla.

— ¡Kagamichii~!—Le reclama el rubio haciendo un puchero el cual Kagami no puede ver—. ¡No es así como se debe tratar a los mejores amigos!

— ¡¿Y desde cuando somos mejores amigos?! —Pregunta en medio grito, abriendo la puerta para encarar esos amarillos ojos.

Es entonces cuando un moreno entra en la estancia, chocando con su hombro a Kagami, que parpadea varias veces, claramente confundido ante aquello, observando al chico entrar con toda libertad. Aomine observa el lugar con mirada aburrida.

— Menos mal que abriste, _Bakagami_. Bonito _depa _[1].

— ¡¿Y tú que mierda haces aquí?! —Kagami muestra los dientes, viendo como Kise imita a Aomine, entrando para detenerse en el living.

El moreno tiene sus manos en la chaqueta azul marino con pelos en el gorro, haciendo juego con sus pantalones verdosos de grandes bolsillos. Aomine no sabe por qué Kise lo ha invitado a la reunión, todos saben que no se lleva de lo mejor con Kagami, pero tener al rubio chillando en su habitación sobre que "deben salir más seguido ahora que las relaciones se han relajado" no es nada agradable.

Y solo para evitar un asesinato, el cual sería descubierto ya que el rubio es alguien famoso, además de comida gratis, decidió acceder a acompañar a Kise al departamento del pelirrojo. Pero según nota, el chico en cuestión no tiene ni idea de que están haciendo ellos ahí.

— Vamos, Kagamichii~ —dice el blondo alzando una bolsa abultada. Su sonrisa es como la de un niño que tiene un juguete nuevo para mostrar—. ¿Qué te parece unas películas, comida y algo de beber?

El pelirrojo frunce el ceño al ver ese semblante de pura súplica y al moreno estudiar su departamento como si de una nave espacial se tratara. Con un gruñido, Kagami pasa entre ellos quitándole la bolsa al rubio, para llegar a la mesita de su _cocina americana_ [2].

Kise lo observa expectante, sintiendo la gota de sudor caer por su frente.

— Póngase cómodos, preparare algo.

— ¡Siiiiii! —Exclama Kise alzando los brazos y corriendo hasta la mesa—. Te ayudaré, Kagamichii~

**-.-.-**

Con la losa acomodada en el fregadero y las luces apagadas, se encuentran tres chicos amontonados en el sillón frente a la pantalla de plasma que posee el pelirrojo anfitrión, donde _Tomy_ [3] enciende la motosierra para comenzar a perseguir a la chica de cabello negro, la que corre a través del matadero para esconderse.

Kise da saltos y grititos, sentado entre ambos chicos, que miran la pantalla expectantes a la masacre que se producirá en breves momentos.

— ¡WAAAAAAAH! —Grita Kise lanzando el cojín de color rojo contra la pantalla.

— ¡Oi! ¡Kise!

— ¡La va a matar, Kagamichii! Mira… como lo hizo con su amiga cuando la atrapó bajo la cama…

— No puedo creer que semejante babosada te dé tanto miedo —dice Aomine con voz divertida, mirando al rubio encogido a su lado.

Es entonces cuando en esa mente malévola, las ideas de múltiples bromas comienzan a pasar raudas. Aomine ensancha aún más su sonrisa, mirando con ojos filosos a Kise que tiembla abrazado a otro cojín, para luego acomodarse disimuladamente, alzando las manos hacia el blondo.

— ¡Buh! —Exclama Aomine apretando los costados del chico.

— ¡AAAHH! —Kise se gira, golpeando el rostro de Kagami con la mano, para luego arrimarse a él, como gato asustado por un perro.

— ¡Jajajajajaja! —El moreno se parte de la risa, haciendo que Kagami pierda los estribos.

— ¡Se acabó! ¡No más película! —Sentencia el pelirrojo levantándose, siendo imitado por Aomine, que alza el control remoto.

— ¡Yo aún quiero seguir viéndola!

— ¡No me importa! ¡Dame el puto control, _Ahomine_!

— ¡¿A quién le dices…?!

Se desata el forcejeo, donde Kagami intenta recuperar el control remoto y Aomine lo alza dándole empujones para que no lo alcance. Kise decide intervenir, y con fuerza, se mete entremedio de ambos cuerpos para intentar separarlos.

Los gruñidos reverberan y Kise los siente bajo sus palmas que descansan sobre el pecho de ambos para poder apartarlos de alguna manera. La cosa se ha salido de control y su plan se está yendo por el desagüe. Esos dos no pueden seguir peleando. Entre empujones y palabrotas, el rubio pierde el equilibrio, yéndose contra Kagami, pero Kise en acto reflejo se aferra a Aomine, que cae junto a ellos sobre la alfombra.

El golpe suena duro, Kise abre un ojo soltando una queja ante el aplastante cuerpo de Aomine, que se remueve haciendo que los tres se den cuenta de la posición de aquella caída: con Kise a horcajadas sobre Kagami y el moreno con sus caderas pegadas al trasero del modelo.

Se siente como si todo a su alrededor se detuviera de pronto, ninguno dice palabra alguna y con un movimiento por parte de Kagami, con la intención de levantarse, el aire se electrifica. El pelirrojo siente su cuerpo responder con el roce y con ello, el de Kise también. Aomine es el que hace el siguiente movimiento, pero esta vez es de manera premeditada, apretujando sus caderas contra el rubio bajo su cuerpo, movido por un impulso.

— Mngh —se queja Kise, sintiendo su erección recién despertando rosar a la de Kagami, que traga con fuerza, sintiendo el rojo en su rostro. Observa la expresión de Kise y los roces que provoca Aomine con sus movimientos lo encienden sin querer.

Como si cuerpo se pusiera en automático, calentando su sangre y todo a su paso. Entonces sus pupilas rojas se pierden tras Kise, chocando con unos azules brillantes de expectación para luego oscurecerse por los instintos nacientes.

Sincronizados, como si tuvieran el poder de la telepatía, ambos chicos se mueven contra el cuerpo de Kise; presos de un deseo hasta ese momento desconocido, dejando de lado la razón y cualquier otro pensamiento que no sea ese primitivo deseo, que se apodera de ambos.

Porque ni siquiera se detienen un segundo a replantear aquello que están por hacer. El ambiente se ha vuelto tan magnético que resistirse a los impulsos es casi imposible. Sobre todo cuando el juicio es consumido por el instinto.

Las manos de Kagami toman el rostro de Kise atrayéndolo hacia sí, para capturar esa boca en un beso apasionado, demandante y energético, mientras las enormes manos de Aomine comienzan a subir la playera del rubio, dejando libre su blanca y perfecta espalda, donde comienza a lamer y besar.

Kise se hecha a temblar y no sabe si es por sorpresa, miedo… o de puro placer.

_Cuando el cuerpo sucumbe al deseo de sentir…_

_La sangre clama por más de ese espeso fuego.-_

* * *

1. Depa: forma popular de decir departamento.

2. Cocina Americana: es un modelo de construcción, donde la cocina está separada del comedor por una mesa larga, la cual se puede utilizar para comer.

3. Tomy: es el asesino en serie de la saga de terror y suspenso, "Masacre en Texas".

_*Arroz_: es una forma de reemplazar el "Aló" cuando contestan el celular (yo lo uso y me pareció que Kise también lo haría xD)

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Cuando escribía, sentí como si hubiese estado arrojando gasolina y con esto último, hubiese lanzado el fósforo xD En fin, Kise solo quería pasar un rato de calidad con sus amigos, pero aw, a veces cumplir caprichos no es la mejor idea (aunque carajo, yo no me quejaría!)

Lo siento! Había olvidado decir que sto es un Two-shot! Sí, decidí dividirlo porque pense que 16 paginas de word serían algo agotador xd En fin~

*Un besote a mi querida Nayen! Nena, gracias por tu apoyo, tanto en fics como en ámbito personal C: Tus consejos son los mejores!

Besos, abrazos, un pony rosa que escupe arcoíris, gatos o lo que quieran dejarme, será amorosamente recibido~

Saludos y besos pegosos


	2. Accidente o trampa, solo queda sucumbir

**Notas del capítulo:**

Había olvidado aclararlo en el capi anterior, este es un Two-shot y aquí les traigo la segunda parte C: Sí, lo he dividido porque pense que 16 paginas de word serian algo agotadoras xd En fin...

Espero que les guste

(Aunque ya actualicé ese datito en las _Notas Finales)_

* * *

II.- Accidente o trampa, solo queda sucumbir.

Kise siente esa lengua deslizarse entre la humedad de sus labios. Su mente está nebulosa, los pensamientos se arremolinan entre las sensaciones que bullen por su cuerpo. Kagami lo besa de manera suave, pero sensual, explorando su boca mientras siente sus brazos temblar, apoyándose a ambos lados del pelirrojo.

Cuando siente las manos de Aomine comenzar a juguetear con sus pezones, la vergüenza gana terreno, haciendo que Kise se separe de esos labios, viendo a Kagami mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Esto… Aomechii… —susurra girando el rostro, encontrándose con esa mirada azul que lo hace estremecer de nuevo.

— Tranquilo, Ryota, te haremos sentir muy bien.

Kise traga con fuerza, jamás le pareció tan gutural aquel tono que posee el moreno. Cuando vuelve a mirar a Kagami, este tiene el ceño levemente fruncido y se da cuenta de que él también se siente confundido. Pero ninguno de los dos detiene la situación realmente.

Con ellos aún manteniendo sus miradas, Aomine frota sus caderas contra el trasero del blondo, que con aquel movimiento comienza a rozar a Kagami, el cual suelta un jadeo ronco. Entonces Kise lo comprende, los sentidos de los tres han sido dominados por el deseo de la piel y tampoco mentirá, se siente muy bien y su cuerpo se siente expectante por descubrir más de esas sensaciones.

Entre los refregones, Kise es alzando por Aomine, para que su espalda ya desnuda quede pegada a su pecho. El rubio se gira por inercia y es cuando el moreno desliza la punta de su lengua por su mentón, hasta llegar a su boca, donde un gemido escapa antes de recibirla. Aomine lo besa profundo y demandante, sus bocas producen un sonido acuoso que resuena por el living. Ambas lenguas afuera se frotan, la saliva escurre caliente y Aomine en ocasiones succiona de esos finos labios, para volver a humedecer con su lengua.

Kagami observa la escena, con Kise aún sobre sus caderas. Jamás lo admitirá en voz alta, pero se siente hasta cierto grado algo nervioso, jamás ha hecho algo así. Pero es como si su juicio hiciera aparición de manera esporádica, para luego ser reemplazado por el calor que viaja en sus venas, conoce el deseo, pero jamás de esta manera. Sus manos viajan hasta el cinturón de Kise, lo desengancha y el sonido del metal le resulta excitante.

— Wow, son muy… ¿chillones? —Kagami medio sonríe al ver su bóxer de color amarillo, con sus líneas de color rosa, ambos colores en tonalidad fluorescente.

Pero la boca de Kise sigue siendo ocupada por la lengua del moreno, aunque sus ojos viajan hacia los de Kagami, que desliza su palma sobre aquella erección. Con cada caricia, las caderas de Kise se mueven con más insistencia, buscando calmar el calor a través de la deliciosa fricción contra la palma de ese pelirrojo americano.

Aomine le quita los jeans ajustados, arrojándolos hacia un costado mientras Kise se inclina para facilitarle la tarea al moreno, quedando frente al abultado short de Kagami. Traga con fuerza, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, pero su cuerpo no lo escucha, solo se deja llevar. Baja aquella tela, para lamer el bóxer ya húmedo del pelirrojo. Alza sus dorados ojos, para encontrarse con otra ardiente mirada. Libera el miembro de Kagami, masajeándolo con manos temblorosas, para guiar sus labios con lentitud hacia ese trozo de carne. Lame la punta, atento a las reacciones del otro, para luego lamer toda la longitud.

En aquella posición, el trasero de Kise queda en alto, con él a _cuatro patas, _lo que el moreno aprovecha bajando su bóxer lo suficiente para dejar ver su entrada.

— Pero qué vista, Ryota —dice el de ojos azules apretando sus glúteos.

Aomine alza la mirada, encontrándose con la de Kagami, que deja salir sus roncos gemidos. Se inclina y lame aquel orificio, sintiendo como Kise se contrae.

— ¡Ah! ¡No hagas eso, Aominechii~!

Pero sus palabras son ignoradas, el chico mete su lengua, jugueteando con el rubio para mojar su propio dedo y meterlo de una sola vez. Kise siente la intrusión y a pesar de ser incomodo, lo pone aún más ansioso, engullendo por completo el miembro de Kagami.

— ¡Mierda, Kise! —Exclama el pelirrojo entre dientes ante la repentina acción.

Al ritmo que ese largo dedo se mueve dentro de él, el rubio mueve su boca de arriba abajo, metiendo su lengua en el agujero de la punta de vez en cuando. Esa acción provoca que Kagami se retuerza, esa zona es sensible y ante el calor comienza a perder el control. Sus manos viajan hasta la cabeza de Kise, enredando sus dedos en aquel cabello amarillo y la mueve para meter su miembro en totalidad.

Kise siente sus ojos humedecerse, su garganta se cierra por acto reflejo y la saliva escurre por su boca, humedeciendo aquel miembro que sale rozando sus dientes superiores.

— Ah, sí, Aominechii —suelta Kise con ojos llorosos. El moreno sonríe, metiendo dos dedos, seguido de su lengua, humedeciendo la zona, hurgando entre sus entrañas calientes y su propio miembro palpita al imaginar estar dentro.

Kise vuelve a su tarea, chupando el miembro de Kagami, dándole juguetonas mordidas en la cabeza para luego metérselo por entero, chocándolo contra sus mejillas. Todo sin despegar sus ojos amarillos del fuego que arde en las orbes contrarias.

Unos dedos morenos entran y salen, simulando una penetración, volviendo loco de placer con toques de dolor a Kise. Aomine desliza la otra mano bajo el cuerpo del mismo para comenzar a masturbarlo, cuando son tres dígitos los que contornean su entrada, buscando dilatarla aún más.

— ¡Ah! ¡Espera! Mngh… —se queja el As de Kaijo, con la saliva escurriendo por su mentón.

Kagami lo observa, excitado por aquellos sonidos, la imagen frente a él es simplemente erótica: Kise entre sus piernas, lamiendo su miembro con ojos llorosos y voz ardiente.

El chico intenta relajarse, sintiendo como esos dedos entran y salen de su cuerpo. Pero aunque trata de concentrarse en el miembro duro que palpita en su boca, el placer que agobia al propio es demasiado. De un momento a otro, el chico se corre con un grito entrecortado, aferrando sus manos a las caderas del pelirrojo, rasguñándolo en el proceso. Kagami sonríe, comparando aquella posición de Kise con la de un felino cuando se estira.

Kise siente su cuerpo adormecido por el placer, su pecho sube y baja cuando Kagami lo atrae hacia su boca mientras se recuesta en el suelo. El blondo gatea por ese cuerpo sudado y caliente. Aomine se acerca, abriendo los glúteos de Kise y se relame los labios frotando su duro pene contra su entrada.

— Respira, Kise —la voz de Aomine suena a orden, pero el ligero tono ronco de su voz, la vuelve aterciopelada, provocando que el rubio se sienta aún más caliente.

Aomine entra con lentitud, pero sin detenerse, abriéndose paso entre esa virginal entrada.

— ¡Agh! ¡Aominechii, duele!

Las manos de Kagami suben por el abdomen de Kise, para detenerse en sus pezones y comenzar a masajearlos. Aquel tacto envía miles de descargas eléctricas por el cuerpo del rubio, que confundido por la deliciosa mezcla de sensaciones cierra los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo las caderas del moreno chocar contra su trasero.

Esos ojos azules se clavan en aquel lugar, viendo la unión entre él y el rubio. Aomine se relame los labios con una sonrisa de fascinación, nunca antes ha estado con un hombre, pero sin duda se siente increíble, tan caliente y suave que su pene palpita de excitación. Se hecha hacia atrás, viendo la humedad unir con hilos su sexo con la entrada de Kise. Con un gruñido, vuelve a repetir la acción, sintiendo como el rubio lo aprisiona con espasmos.

— Mierda, Kise —suelta el moreno con voz ronca, aferrando sus manos a las caderas del chico—. Quiero destrozarte.

El rubio frunce el ceño, no sabe porque una frase tan vulgar lo ha puesto aún más ansioso. Alza las caderas casi por reflejo, buscando aún más contacto con ese duro eje que entra y sale, adquiriendo velocidad conforme el rubio se va relajando.

Los ojos de Kagami se fijan en los de Kise, que se mece sobre su cuerpo. Sus bocas a escasos centímetros, sus alientos chocando y sus pieles frotándose con facilidad, mezclando el sudor, el aroma y el deseo. Kise apoya sus manos sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, disfrutando del contacto, permitiendo que sus erecciones se froten una con la otra.

Con cada firme estocada por parte de Aomine, el rubio comienza a derretirse de puro placer. Siente como lo llena por entero, rozando todo en su interior, nublando su juicio, haciendo que sus dedos se entierren en la piel del pelirrojo.

— ¡AAAAHH! —Gime Kise, contrayéndose por completo.

— ¿Acaso encontré _tu punto_? —Pregunta Aomine, inclinándose aún más, lamiendo el omóplato del rubio.

— Aominechii…

El moreno vuelve a su posición, aferrando esas caderas de manera firme, para penetrarlo con fuerza. Veloz, fuerte, certero. Aomine se abre paso entre sus entrañas con un violento movimiento que hace delirar al rubio, que tiembla sobre el duro cuerpo de Kagami, sintiendo la fricción dentro de él y haciéndolo desear más.

Kagami lame el mentón del rubio, que gime arqueando la espalda, su cuello queda a la vista y el chico aprovecha deslizando sus labios por aquella blanca piel. Succionando con fuerza, para mordisquear y luego lamer. El roce de Kise sobre su miembro lo hace estremecer, deseando más de ese rubio tan sexy. No sabe cómo llegaron a aquello, pero sabe que ya es más que tarde para detenerse.

— Wow, Kise —dice Aomine, sacando su miembro, del cual escurre el espeso líquido de su orgasmo—. Me vine mucho.

Kise apenas puede decir algo, su respiración es rápida, jadea intentando recuperar el aliento. Entonces Kagami se sienta de rodillas, mientras Aomine alza a Kise, que se estremece sintiendo el semen escurrir por sus muslos. El rubio es atraído por el pelirrojo, para quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

— No has dicho mi nombre, Kise —dice el pelirrojo contra su oído, el cálido aliento roza la piel sensible del chico que suelta un suspiro—. Anda, quiero oírlo, di mi nombre gentilmente…

Entonces insta a Kise a dejarse caer, ese duro miembro lo atraviesa, pero se siente tan profundo que el rubio solo atina a aferrarse a los duros hombros del chico.

— Kagamichii~

El pelirrojo gruñe complacido, atrapado por aquel dulce calor. Jamás pensó que se pudiera sentir tan bien. Con las manos en la cintura del chico, lo ayuda a alzarse, para bajar nuevamente.

— Mngh —Kagami aprieta los dientes con fuerza, dejando salir un jadeo y luego lamerse los labios.

Calor. Calor y espeso placer bulle por su venas, volviéndolo más ansioso, aumentado sus ganas de más. En poco tiempo, el movimiento de Kise se convierte en saltos. El rubio sube y baja con velocidad, ayudado por los brazos que Kagami, que lo impulsan con fuerza.

Su pene se desliza con facilidad por su interior, aún húmedo por Aomine. Kise no aguanta mucho más y se corre con brusquedad.

— ¡Kagamichii! —Su voz resuena como una victoria para los oídos del pelirrojo, que se inclina mordiendo sobre la clavícula del chico.

Aomine se acerca, recibiendo al rubio, que se deja caer hacia atrás entre temblores. La boca del moreno se pasea por su hombro, subiendo por su cuello hasta detenerse sobre su oreja. Muerde y succiona, cuando los brazos de Kise se alzan para aferrarse a los cabellos azules de Aomine.

Todo es calor, tan espeso que todo se vuelve nada. Lo único dominante es ese instinto primitivo, con un solo propósito: _sentir_.

Kagami se inclina, tomando los glúteos del rubio para alzarlo. Lo sostiene en aquella posición para penetrarlo con mayor facilidad. Su miembro entra y sale, el sonido húmedo resuena en sus oídos, excitándolo, haciéndolo perder el control.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Aah! —Gime el rubio a viva voz, abrumado por las duras estocadas por parte del pelirrojo.

Las piernas de Kise, a cada lado de Kagami, tiemblan enterrando los dedos de sus pies en la alfombra. El blondo se arquea aferrándose con fuerza en el cuello de Aomine, que con maestría lame su oreja, desciende por el cuello, para morder con fuerza. Su mano viaja hasta el duro pene de Kise, comenzando a masajearlo con rapidez.

Las uñas de Kise marcan la piel Aomine en la zona de los hombros. El moreno se excita, aumentando el movimiento de su mano, mezclado con las duras estocadas por parte de Kagami, que jadea ronco, hundiendo sus dedos en las caderas del rubio. Entonces el moreno lleva su mano a su propio miembro para masturbarse.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sí! —Exclama Kise alzando más sus caderas.

Kagami se inclina para besarlo, metiendo su lengua en la caliente cavidad del rubio. Al beso se une Aomine, mordiendo parte del labio del chico. Kise siente ambas lenguas, saca la propia para frotarla contra la de ellos, pero cuando Kagami vuelve a tocar su punto, se aleja con un grito.

En ese momento los ojos de Aomine se clavan en Kagami. La mano del moreno se enreda en esas hebras rojas, para atraerlo hacia su boca. La lengua del moreno se adentra, frotándose con la contraía, recorriendo su paladar, para alejarse y succionar su labio inferior con fuerza.

El blondo siente el pene de Kagami endurecerse aún más dentro de él, cuando Aomine le da un mordisco a los hinchados labios del pelirrojo.

Los ojos azules de Aomine se posan en un sonrojado Kagami, que lo observa jadeante. El moreno aferra esos cabellos para alzar su cabeza y dejar el cuello del pelirrojo expuesto a su boca. Lame, muerde, succiona y marca. Humedeciendo todo a su paso.

Kise ya se ha corrido, pero esos dos están en una competencia de quién domina el beso, por ello ninguno de los dos se detiene. Aomine sigue masturbándolo con energía y Kagami se mueve en su interior con fuerza. El rubio siente su cuerpo el doble de sensible, tanto placer tiene un deje de dulce dolor que lo aturde de vez en cuando.

El pelirrojo muerde el mentón de Aomine, para volver a apoderarse de esa boca. Sus lenguas chocan, tratando de dominarse entre sí. Kagami succiona la lengua del moreno, para luego meter la propia, una y otra vez, simulando una penetración.

Pero sus cuerpos ya no pueden más, Kise se estremece, acabando por cuarta vez y la contracción es tan brusca que Kagami se separa de Aomine con un jadeo, viendo el hilillo de saliva uniendo sus bocas.

Aomine se estremece acabando sobre su propia mano, viendo el rostro de Kagami en pleno orgasmo.

**-.-.-**

El sol se alza sobre el celeste cielo, las aves comienzan a cantar con sus dulces melodías matutinas mientras la gente comienza a hacer su vida como de costumbre.

La luz recorre las sábanas hasta llegar al rostro de Kise, bañando su rostro de calor natural. El chico frunce el ceño, abre sus ojos y unas ojeras bajo estos contrastan con sus dorados ojos. El chico suelta un quejido cuando intenta moverse, su cuerpo protesta agarrotado por cada movimiento.

Quedando boca arriba, es consciente de que hay un brazo sobre su cuerpo. Siente el calor bullir bajo su piel, pero a diferencia de la noche anterior, es de la más pura vergüenza, al recordar lo sucedido. Es entonces que nota otro brazo, pero bajo su cabeza. Kise siente su estómago encogerse, el aire se atora en sus pulmones. Los recuerdos se amontonan en su cabeza y en acto reflejo se lleva las manos al rostro.

— No puede ser…

— Mmmn —se queja Aomine, haciendo que el rubio gire el rostro.

El moreno es quien tiene su brazo bajo la cabeza de Kise, aún duerme y el chico se queda embobado con aquella expresión de serenidad, no esa típica de aburrimiento. Entonces sus ojos recorren su piel morena, llena de marcas oscuras y otras de mordidas.

Kise gira el rostro al lado contrario, viendo la cabellera de Kagami, el cual duerme con el brazo sobre el abdomen del chico, con el rostro sobre su hombro. En él, las marcas son aún más notorias y Kise sabe que la mayoría están hechas por él.

Se lleva una mano a rostro, soltando un suspiro de más aura resignación. Lo hecho está hecho y ya no puede hacer nada. Se gira acurrucándose contra el pecho de Aomine y apoya el brazo sobre el de Kagami, que se apega aún más a su espalda.

**-.-.-**

Apoyado contra la reja que hay frente a la tienda, Kasamatsu saca su mano del bolsillo para revisar su reloj. Frunce el ceño, Kise viene con 20 minutos de atraso. Cuando el rubio llega por fin, entran a la tienda en busca de las cosas para cocinar una pizza.

— ¿Y qué tal te fue ayer? —Pregunta Kasamatsu escogiendo los tomates, ya que Kise es un asco en todo lo que a cocina concierne—. ¿Lograste que esos dos se llevaran bien?

— Algo así.

El moreno frunce el ceño ante una respuesta tan breve y girándose para ver al rubio nota que aún tiene las gafas de sol puestas y un chaleco de cuello alto.

— ¿Qué mierda haces vestido así? Kise, hace un calor de los mil demonios. —Es entonces que nota el nerviosismo en la expresión del rubio, que es como un libro abierto con sus emociones—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Sucedió algo ayer?

— ¿Quién yo? ¿Por qué preguntas? ¡¿Qué insinúas, senpai?! —Exclama Kise agitando las manos.

— ¡Cálmate! —Exclama Kasamatsu dándole un golpe en la nuca al rubio—. Será mejor que nos apuremos, tengo hambre y la película comenzara en una hora.

Kise se masajea el lugar golpeado, respirando profundamente. Decide concentrarse en las cosas que llevaran para preparar la pizza con Kasamatsu o terminará soltándole todo.

Su celular vibra en el bolsillo y el chico lo saca viendo que se trata de un mensaje de texto.

_De Aomine:_

_Kise, Kagami y yo iremos a jugar un rato. ¿Te nos unes?_

Kise suelta un gemido, le duele todo el cuerpo. Siente como si hubiera jugado 20 partidos seguidos. Los músculos están tirantes y con ciertos movimientos le duelen partes que no deberían. Con una mueca de disgusto comienza a escribir el mensaje.

_De Kise:_

_Oh dios, no._

El de cabellos azules lee el mensaje con una sonrisa socarrona, imaginando el puchero del rubio al escribirlo. Se gira cuando Kagami se acerca, con una pelota de básquetbol en la mano.

Al menos el plan de Kise por mejorar la relación de esos dos dio resultado, aunque no con el medio que esperaba.

_Cuando tu piel prueba el placer de la carne_

_Tarde o temprano terminas volviendo a caer, corroído por el dulce deseo.-_

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Aaddassaddsdsadsdsadsdsasa

Realmente me emocionó saber que hay muchas que apoyan este trío ¬w¬ Es que ellos son pura testosterona y sensualidad masculina, y juntos… simplemente una bomba de sex appeal *¬*

Espero haya quedado decente, no, que haya quedado bien indecente xD

Saludos a: Spencer Black, Aki Kurosawa, AgathaxB, Ley-83, Mika! Por sus bellos reviews, nenas, son las mejoresh~

Ojalas leernos pronto!

Saludos y besos pegosos


End file.
